I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture hanging assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly with a levelling adjustment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The previously known method of hanging pictures and like objects to walls typically comprises attaching a picture hook to the wall which engages a string or wire attached to the back of the picture. There are, however, a number of disadvantages in this previously known method for attaching pictures to walls.
One disadvantage of this previous picture hanging method is that the picture sways when subjected to vibration or sudden jarring. When this happens, the picture hook frequently slides to one side of the wire on the picture so that the picture hangs from the wall at an oblique angle.
One previously known method of minimizing this problem is to attach two or more picture hangers to the wall so that both hangers engage the wire attached to the back of the picture at horizontally spaced position. One disadvantage of this method, however is that it is very difficult to attach the picture hangers to the wall so that the picture hangs level.